


Thunderpuff Intervention/Obscurial Warning

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone (mentioned) - Freeform, Dudley Dursley (mentioned), F/M, Gen, Harry Potter (mentioned) - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Theseus Scamander (Mentioned) - Freeform, Thunderbird (Fantastic Beasts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Dumbledore confides with Newt on what he did after the Potters were killed.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Thunderpuff Intervention/Obscurial Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderpuff because Tina belonged to the Thunderbird House in Ilvermorny and Newt is a Hufflepuff.

"Merlin's beard Dumbledore!" Tina exclaimed. "Are you mad?!"

"I assure you Porpentina, I am quite sane." Dumbledore assured. "It was the only protection I could give him."

"Tina's right Professor." Newt busied himself in petting a few Nifflers. "History could repeat itself."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"Merlin! Credence! Have you already forgotten about Credence?!" Tina growled.

"Are you saying Harry Potter could develop an Obscurus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, If Lily's sister is a magic hating woman like Credence's adopted mother was, he very well could." Newt offered as he sat beside his wife. "If you say Voldemort could return, then he might as well use Harry Potter against you just like how Grindelwald used Credence."

"It's the only way to protect young Harry Potter." Dumbledore sighed. "His mother's sacrifice made it possible for the boy to survive the killing curse and the only way to protect him from Voldemort's followers and Voldemort himself would be using the Bond of Blood protection charms I placed on him."

"Which would mean Harry has to endure ten long years of abuse at his aunt's hands." Tina slumped on the couch.

"Except for Credence, no Obscurial has lived past the age of ten." Newt reminded his former Professor. "If he really is your ace against the Dark Lord, then you may have doomed us all."

"What do you two suggest Newt?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Let us handle this, I'm sure Jacob is up to the task." Tina retrieved a piece of parchment.

"The muggle from America?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "He was helpful against Grindelwald, yes, what does he know about Obscurius and Obscurials?"

"If you must know, Jacob was with us during Grindelwald's arrest in the Americas." Tina growled. "So yes, he knows all about Obscurials and how destructive they can be, Credence killed his adoptive mother and an aspiring President." Tina growled before writing.

* * *

A man arrived at a certain house and knocked.

"Who is it?" Petunia opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but I seem to be lost, where is the house of one Harry Potter?" The man asked.

"He's here." Petunia sneered. "Go away, we don't want freaks in this house."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not one of those freaks, as you say." The man defended himself. "I'm Jacob Kawolski, I'm representing them, as someone who actually understands what's happening."

"Even if you're not a freak, you're still friends with one." The Dursley matriarch growled. "We don't want you here."

"Then, you're alright with the fact that sometime between now and his tenth birthday, he'll die and take you with him?" Jacob blocked used his foot to stop the door from being shut.

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly as I said, Harry Potter, depending on circumstances that are under your control, will die before he will reach ten and take you with him." Jacob dryly repeated.

"Petunia, who's at the door?" Vernon questioned his wife.

"Ah, your husband is here, I'd like to talk to you both."

* * *

"Petunia, why're are we talking to a freak sympathizer?" Vernon growled.

"Because, you want to prevent things that can be prevented." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare take that kind of tone with me!"

"And I thought Englishmen were respectful of their elders." Jacob sighed. "In any case, I am here to ensure you know the risks of raising Harry Potter." He busied himself with his case. "I'm Jacob Kawolski."

"We bloody know the risks are!" Petunia growled.

"I'm not talking about Voldemort, your sister's killer, no."

Petunia flinched at the dismissal of her sister's life.

"I'm talking about the risks involve if you raise Harry in any way that is contrary to how you raise your own child."

"That Potter should be grateful that we even let him inside our home." Vernon growled.

"That he should." Jacob nodded. "But it would hardly be his fault if, for some reason, you try to have him suppress his magical abilities, that he might just kill the both of you, your son and himself." He offered.

"Where are you going with this?"

"This world has seen two world wars." Jacob started. "I was conscripted into the first one and managed to survive, what you don't know is that there's been a few wars in the magic side as well. I am talking about the mysterious happening in America in the 1920s."

"What of those?"

"There's an organization that you would totally agree with their ideology. They believe in the burning of witches at stakes, like the ones that happened in Salem many years back. They detested magic, as you two do.

This organization was spearheaded by woman, who shall remain unnamed. She had adopted a lot of children at – according to her – goodness of her heart.

She adopted a boy, who she regularly punish, if anything weird or mysterious that happens, like a window opening despite no people entering or wind, not caring that it probably was a cat or a rat. She gets a belt and pelts his body, with it.

This was her _love_ for the boy.

This was how she suppressed the boy's magical ability.

Ten plus years passed, the boy has suppressed his magical ability but still undergoes punishment. Unable to contain his magical ability that the adoptive mother forced the boy to suppress, it got out of control.

Soon enough the house where she and the boy lived got destroyed, the adoptive mother and the boy were found dead in the wreckage alongside his adopted brothers and sisters."

Petunia and Vernon were aghast at the man's story. The both of them had an agreement that they will suppress Harry's magical ability and keep him away from the freaks.

But now…

"I also caution you against treating him poorly in comparison to his cousin."

"What now?!" Vernon growled.

"The magic protecting Harry from his parent's enemies are also protecting you, specifically this household." Jacob informed. "I'm sure Dumbledore has already informed you."

Petunia gasped at the drop of Hogwarts's headmaster's name.

"You know him?!"

"I was also involved in the Wizarding War, the only non-magic person to be involved." He answered. "The story I told you, was the story of one boy instrumental in the war."

Jacob shook his head, he was already done with Credence's story.

"Let me rephrase, so long as Harry sees this place as home he, and by extension the three of you, are protected by the Protection Magic done by both his mother and Dumbledore," Jacob gestured at the Dursleys. "By way of his mother's sister – You – Petunia Dursley."

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"Then say goodbye to everything you love." Jacob bluntly stated. "If for some reason doesn't see this place as home, then Voldemort, your sister's murderer, his followers would track this house down and kill your nephew, and especially you."

"Why does he want to kill us?" Vernon questioned, cowered by the warning.

"This last Dark Wizard, has a particular hate against us, against your sister." Jacob answered. "He despises non magical people, but he loathes magical people born into non magical families."

"Blood purity." Petunia muttered.

"They practice inbreeding?" Vernon gagged.

"You and I agree on that one."

Jacob looked at his watch.

"Well, I won't take away more of your time, think of my warning." Jacob stood up as he retrieved his coat and hat. "If you still loathe your nephew then at least treat him like a human being and don't demand for him things no child should do like cooking your breakfasts or deposit him under a cupboard." He opened the door. "If not for his safety, then do it for the safety of your own son."

"Hello Jacob." A woman kissed the man.

"Queenie, you di-"

"Don't be silly, I wanted to pick you up." The woman smiled. "'sides Theseus, Newt and Tina have just arrived."

The Dursleys watched as the man left with a blond woman before they looked at each other.

* * *

Harry Potter's upbringing was a lot different than what people know. In one world, he would be abused by his uncles and aunt, in this one, due to the intervention of Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein and Jacob Kawolski.

Harry Potter was still tasked to cook for some meals and he still received punishments for anything that might've offended his uncles but he was never starved or even hit by them.

Dudley still gets the favored child treatment, his punishments aren't as harsh as Harry's like if Dudley is seen breaking a vase, he'd just be grounded for half a day but if Harry accidentally breaks a vase, he's grounded for three days, only going out of his room to cook for lunch and dinner.

Petunia and Vernon were still resentful at Harry for the things he has no control over. The warning they got from someone like them but was involved in magic cowered them into treating Harry like an actual child, not as their own, but treated like a child should nonetheless.

Because of this, the protection he had was actually stronger as he kinda did love his relatives.

It actually saved a few lives down the line.


End file.
